Amor 'Impossível'
by Lanna Cullen
Summary: Bella mora com Renée e acabou de se formar no colegial, quando recebe carta de aceitação em Dartmouth. Suas melhores amigas, Ang e Jacks vão junto com Bella para New Hampshire. Em Dartmounth Bella ira conhecer, a raiz de seus proxímos problemas os Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

_Querido diário _

_Não sou o tipo de pessoa que reclama da vida, nunca tive motivos suficientes para fazer isso tenho as melhores amigas que uma garota pode ter uma mãe incrível, a vida que muitas gostariam. _

_Pressinto que esse ano será o melhor de todos para Jack, Ângela e eu, estamos juntas desde... Bem desde sempre, nos considero mais que amigas somos irmãs. _

_Algo importante vai acontecer conosco esse ano eu quase posso sentir, algo bom esta vindo e isso me deixa muito angustiada, porque as duas vão para Dartmounth, e ainda não recebi minha carta de aceitação e essa ansiedade aumenta a cada dia, não sei o que eu poderia fazer se fosse não fosse aceita, se essa fosse à mudança que esta por vir. As coisas sempre mudam sei disso..._

Parei de escrever quando ouvi alguém bater na porta. Coloquei meu diário e a caneta em cima da cômoda, me levantei e fui abrir a porta.

Quando abri duas garotas saltitaram pra cima de mim tão rápido que não consegui me segurar e caímos as três no chão, em meio às gargalhadas algo me chamou a atenção.

- Posso saber por que vocês entraram me derrubando desse jeito?

Perguntei já de pé, e esticando as mãos para as garotas que ainda estavam caídas.

- Claro, - Jack disse me estendendo um papel que não tinha me dado conta que ela segurava, ate agora.

Peguei o papel e cuidadosamente comecei a ler.

Quando terminei a alegria me inundou de uma maneira quase palpável, minhas amigas esperaram ansiosas.

Abri meus braços e nos abraçamos.

_Certas coisas jamais mudarão..._

- Bom agora você pode deixar de ser essa chata que esta sendo nesses últimos dias e podemos ir às compras.

Ângela disse e Jack e eu concordamos rapidamente.

- Me esperem lá embaixo, vou me trocar.

Disse as duas assentiram e saíram rumo às escadas.

Peguei uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa verde com decote v, meu all star preferido, me vesti, coloquei os tênis, escovei o cabelo e acabei por prender a franja, dei uma ultima olhada no espelho e desci.

Na sala de estar minhas amigas estavam conversando com minha mãe tão tranquilamente que me assustou um pouco, não parecia que estavam conversando com a minha mãe e sim com mais uma amiga, fiquei um tempo parada na escada apenas observando a conversa em geral falavam sobre a faculdade, mas um assunto em particular me chamou a atenção...

- Garotas, por favor, tentem ajudar a Bella a arruma um namorado ela esta sozinha desde... Bem desde sempre, e sinceramente não contem a ela – elas assentirão - mas ela realmente precisa de um homem e...

Não agüentei, me levantei e gritei.

- Mãe! Por favor, já conversamos sobre isso e bem não há mais o que dizer, quando eu tiver que arrumar alguém arrumarei simples assim. Agora nos de licença por que temos que ir as compras, não é garotas?

As duas me olharam recordando nosso plano.

- Sim.

Ângela disse já se despedindo de minha mãe com dois beijinhos um de cada lado do rosto.

- Vamos logo quero pode escolher com calma.

Jack sempre apressada disse puxando Ângela rapidamente pela porta e acenando.

Estava indo em direção a elas quando minha mãe me chamou.

- Bella?

- Sim mãe.

- Tome você vai precisar.

Renée disse me entregando um cartão platina que continha meu nome.

- obrigada mãe!

Disse a abraçando.

Logo depois fui à direção à porta e encontrei as garotas no carro me esperando como de costume Ângela dirigia e eu ia atrás por que era a mais nova das três e ainda não tinha carteira.

Seguimos caladas, cada uma envolvida em seus próprios pensamentos. Chegamos a menos de vinte minutos ao shopping Plaza saímos do carro e nos aproximamos da porta giratória.

- Primeiro as jaquetas, vi umas lindas sábado quando viemos ate aqui.

Jack disse, Ângela e eu concordamos com ela. Fomos ate nossa loja favorita e a atendente nos mostrou as novas jaquetas que haviam chegado, começamos as compras, nunca vi tantas coisas juntas fomos umas três vezes com os carregadores no carro deixar as sacolas e ainda estávamos na primeira loja.

- Bom acho que temos jaquetas e swters suficientes, vamos agora comprar os...

Jack não precisou terminar a frase gritamos as três juntas.

- Sapatos!

E lá fomos nos a sapataria mais próxima, fui direto na minha sessão favorita tênis e all stars, experimentei uns vinte pares e acabei comprando todos. Guardamos tudo no carro, que já estava lotado. Quando não me agüentava mais de cansaço Ângela teve uma ótima idéia.

- Que tal assistir um filme? Estou morta!

- Somos duas meu bem. Jack disse.

- Vamos sim. Concordei rapidamente.

- Mas primeiro vou compra um milk shake ok?

Elas concordaram e eu continuei.

- Podem ir comprando as entradas. Querem alguma coisa?

- Quero pipoca. Jack disse.

- E Coca - Cola. Ângela retrucou.

Assenti e fui andando em direção a lanchonete. Uma moça de cabelo ruivo e sorriso simpático me atendeu e rapidamente estava voltando pra frente do cinema, tentava abrir meu milk shake com uma mão apenas não prestava atenção à frente de repente senti um baque e minha blusa favorita se encher de chocolate, me virei rapidamente pra ver quem era o culpado pelo desastre.

O choque que senti foi imenso era, era...

- Jake!

Pulei para abraçá-lo.

Jacob e eu éramos melhores amigos quando eu morava com Charlie, sentia muita falta dele, na verdade de ambos.

- Pequena!

Jacob correspondeu meu abraço, nos soltamos e ai percebi o que havia acontecido.

- Jacob Black! Você sujou minha blusa favorita com milk shake, isso vai ter troco.

Disse maliciosa, pegando o copo com o que sobrou do meu milk shake e joguei nele, que desviou. Rimos muito e então me lembrei das garotas me esperando na porta do cinema.

- Jake estou aqui com alguma amigas vamos assistir um filme, esta a fim de vir também?

Perguntei a ele enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao cinema.

- Se eu não incomodar...

Não deixei ele terminar a frase o puxei em direção as garotas que me olhavam curiosas.

- Ang Jack esse é Jacob um grande...

Jack me interrompeu com um comentário nada, _educado_.

- Um grande _gostoso..._

Ela suspirou.

Epa! Se apaixonou?

- Jack!

A repreendi ela pareceu me ignorar se aproximou e apertou a mão de Jake.

- Prazer Jacob, sou Jack.

Ela disse com um sorriso um tanto _suspeito_.

_Bella para! É paranóia ela só esta sendo simpática. Apenas isso. _

- O prazer é meu Jack, e bem pode me chama de Jake.

Ele disse sorrindo.

- Hei! Espere um minuto, vocês combinam que lindo.

Ângela disse tirando uma com a cara dos dois.

_Feitos um para o outro, um para o outro..._

- É Ang parece que sim. Bom vamos entrar já vai começar o filme.

Fomos em direção ao cinema e eu estava com a sensação de estar deixando algo passar despercebido, tentei ignorar e me concentrar nas mudança que acontecem sempre, não importa como as coisas estejam elas sempre mudam.

_*POV Jack*_

Quando vi Bella se aproximar com _ele, _meu coração disparou não soube dizer o porquê ele era tão inacreditavelmente _inacreditável..._

Queria sentar perto dele, mas a Bella não sai do lado dele era como se fosse sua propriedade e... Por que me importo tanto?

Nos sentamos em uma das filhas do meio.

Bella, Jacob, Ang e eu.

**Ok!** Eu odiava ficar na ponta. Ainda mais com _aquele_ convidado especial.

Insisti com Ang para mudar de lugar comigo mais nada feito.

- Pelo amor de Deus Jack! Seja discreta.

Depois disso tive que me contentar com o meu lugar.

Jacob e Bella conversavam baixo.

Ai como eu queria ser uma mosquinha...

As luzes se apagaram e o filme começou.

Era um romance do século XVIII. Eu já tinha visto em DVD pirata em péssima imagem, o filme não era nada muito interessante.

Me virei para chamar Bella.

Mas ela estava ocupada demais...

Jacob estava de mãos dadas com Bells e falava em sua orelha.

**OK!**

Porque estou tão incomodada?

Mal conheço o pirralho.

Tentei me concentrar no filme. Pelo menos naquela historia, a mocinha conseguia um amor.


	2. Chapter 2

Durante o filme eu e Jake estávamos conversando coisas sem importância relembrando o passado, notei que Jack não tirava os olhos de nos. O filme não era dos melhores estava mais concentrada na garota a duas cadeiras de distancia de mim que me olhava com raiva? Sinceramente parecia ciúme.

Numa pausa estratégica do filme – antes de um beijo – Jake sussurrou em meu ouvido maliciosamente.

- Você fica muito mais irresistível cheirando a chocolate.

Já tinha uma leve idéia de que Jake estava querendo me beijar antes mesmo dele dizer isto, mas essa idéia se tornou um pressentimento quando ele se aproximou demais de mim colando nossos rostos então um barulho estranho fez com que nos separássemos bruscamente. Me levantei para ver o que era e quase passei mal de tanto rir, Jack estava com uma cara emburrada com as pernas no ar, ela havia caído pra trás, mas espere um minuto como ela conseguir arrancar essa cadeira do lugar e cair? Mistério.

Jake se levantou também e foi ate a Jack e a ajudou a levantar, ela o olhava com carinho, com amor...

Após o acontecido voltamos a assistir ao filme e claro Jack mudou de lugar agora estamos Jack, Jake, eu e Ângela. O filme estava irritantemente bom, por que não queria prestar atenção nele, pois estava concentrada em um pensamento em particular: Jack e Jake poderiam estar se gostando? Estaria eu com ciúmes ou era apenas vontade de ajudá-los?

O filme acabou nos levantamos e fomos em direção à saída do cinema, minha blusa agora não estava mais molhada mais sim presa ao meu corpo com uma mancha nada discreta. Quando conseguimos chegar a saída depois de muito empurra-empurra eu e Jake estávamos de braços dados, tentando nos manter juntos era meio estranho à sensação parecia que tinha algo errado nesse simples ato parecia incompleto...

Olhei minha blusa mais uma vez e decidi ir compra uma outra e trocá-la, Jack insistiu em vir comigo a loja pedi que Ângela e Jake fosse para uma lanchonete qualquer nos esperar, seguimos juntas ate a uma loja com uma placa enorme rosa escrito Sussy, entramos e logo uma moça ruiva veio nos atender.

- Em que posso ajudar-las?

Ela nos perguntou quando nos viu olhando umas blusas no cabide.

- Gostaria de uma blusa, é meio er... Urgente.

Disse apontando minha blusa manchada de chocolate.

A moça que se chamava Marizza me trouxe uma blusa azul muito parecida com a que eu vestia experimentei.

- Vou levá-la, pode embrulhar?

Perguntei entregando lhe o cartão.

- Claro um minuto.

Marizza voltou rapidamente com minha blusa na sacola, fui em uns dos provadores e me troquei colocando a blusa suja dentro da sacola.

Logo eu i Jack estávamos fora da loja e próximas ao carro, de longe pudemos ouvir as risadas de Ângela e Jake, eles pareciam se dar muito bem um sorriso involuntário surgiu em meus lábios.

- E ai vamos logo?

Jack perguntou emburrada trombando em Ângela, entrando no carro e batendo a porta com uma força desnecessária.

Ela estava com ciúmes ou era impressão minha?

Chamei Ângela para irmos logo embora antes que Jack causasse mais problemas, ela sorriu se despediu de Jake fiz o mesmo.

- Não suma de novo ok? Sinto sua falta.

Disse o abraçando, e acabei ganhando um selinho, que me deixou extremamente corada.

Fazíamos isso quando crianças era uma brincadeira nossa mais agora me pareceu algo mais serio.

- Pode deixar senhorita, não vai me perder de vista mais!

Ele piscou ou eu vi errado? Virou-se e foi em direção de sua moto, ouvi murmúrios e percebi que estava sendo chamada.

Entrei no carro as garotas me perguntaram por que o motivo da minha subida tristeza, agora que Jake estava fora de vista Jack tinha voltado ao normal.

Seguimos caladas para minha casa, pareceu se passar uma eternidade ate conseguir ver minha casa. Peguei as sacolas no carro e subimos rapidamente para o meu quarto ao chegarmos no meu quarto fui surpreendida por uma pergunta um tanto interresante.

- Você e o Jacob. Bem vocês já namoraram?

Jack perguntou de braços cruzados encostada do beiral da porta com o semblante serio, tive vontade de rir de sua posição, mas me contive.

- Somos amigos Jack, nos conhecemos desde sempre.

Respondi enquanto tirava as roupas das sacolas, colocando às no cabide e no armário. Conversamos coisas sobre a faculdade, sobre os garotos e sobre nossa festa de despedida de Phoenix que seria na sexta – hoje é quarta.

No relógio marcavam vinte e duas horas quando as garotas foram embora decidi tomar um banho rápido e me deitei percebendo só agora como meu dia foi cansativo, foram coisas de mais pra um cérebro apenas processar.

# Jack POV #

O filme sinceramente era lindo, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos de Bella e de Jacob. Jacob. Porque me sentia dessa forma por ele? Era algo que me perguntava internamente desde a hora que o vi com Bella quando elas nos apresentou.

Uma cena muito bonita do filme um beijo entre os protagonistas, percebi que Jacob iria beijar Bella, não me contive um raiva enorme se apossou de mim e eu arranquei a cadeira do lugar fazendo um barulho tremendo jogando meu corpo pra trás levando a cadeira junta. Quando vi o que havia feito fiquei assustada comigo mesma como uma pessoa normal arrancaria uma cadeira do lugar?

Senti uma sensação estranha quando Jacob estendeu a mão pra mim a peguei e parecia que meu corpo inteiro estava sendo aquecido me sentia completa apenas com um toque. Me levantei e trocamos de lugares a ordem me agradou muito eu, Jake, Bella e Ângela. O filme estava realmente bom, um romance incrivelmente contagiante e invejável.

O filme acabou saímos juntos, o cheiro de chocolate da blusa de Bella já não estava tão forte, quando conseguimos nos desviar da multidão quando finalmente pude ver ao redor Bella e Jacob estavam de braços dados. Foi apenas pra não se perderem, foi apenas isso. Repetia a mim mesma. Depois de Bella perceber o estado de sua blusa decidiu comprar outra, me ofereci para acompanhá-la. Avistamos uma loja com uma placa rosa enorme escrito Sussy, entramos e uma moça ruiva veio ate nos. Fiquei vagando pela loja enquanto Bella se resolvia, um tempo pequeno demais depois de chegarmos já estávamos saindo e isso me deixava aliviada, porque Bella costumava demorar demais em lojas de roupas. Voltamos ao carro e pude ouvir Jacob e Ângela conversando e rindo animadamente e me perguntei por que isso me importava.

Pouco depois Bella cochichou no ouvido de Ângela se despediu e entrou no carro, Bella falou algo a Jacob e o abraçou, ele retribuiu o abraço, e... Deu um selinho nela?! Falou mais alguma coisa, piscou e subiu em sua moto. Esse dois tem um caso, posso sentir o cheiro de tinta e isso só significa uma coisa: ta pintando um clima.

N/a: Minha co-autora/beta entende mto bem essa expressão! (H) xD.

Agora que Jacob não estava mais perto minha súbita raiva passou, logo chegamos à casa de Bella, subimos para seu quarto e uma idéia me veio à cabeça.

Me encostei no batente da porta, cruzei os braços, tentei ficar o mais seria possível e perguntei.

- Você e o Jacob. Bem vocês já namoraram?

Bella se segurava para não cair na risada.

- Somos amigos Jack, nos conhecemos desde sempre.

Bom com essa resposta eu posso viver.

Ela continuou retirando as roupas da sacola e guardando. Ficamos conversando ate mais tarde sobre nada em particular falávamos de muito assuntos juntos. As vinte e duas horas saímos da casa de Bella, à volta pra casa foi calma, eu e Ângela estávamos caladas e rapidamente já estava em casa. Subi para meu quarto e senti vontade de fazer algo que não fazia há muito tempo, corri para a sala de estar onde minha mãe estava lendo deitada no sofá.

- Mamãe, onde esta meu violão?

Ela parou imediatamente a leitura e me encarou confusa.

- Jack meu bem você esta se sentindo bem? Você não toca desde... Nem me lembro qual foi a ultima vez que te vi tocando.

- Estou muito bem mãe, só quero tocar um pouco.

- Esta no seu quarto, dentro do closet.

- Mesmo? Nunca o vi lá dentro.

- Esta atrás da sua estante de sapatos.

Voltei rapidamente para o meu quarto, abri meu closet e olhei meu violão estava exatamente onde minha mãe havia dito, o peguei fechei o closet e me sentei na poltrona que ficava na sacada.

Então é isso? Quando não se pode dizer o que sente você escreve uma canção para ser tocada num velho violão.

Pensei comigo mesma enquanto deixava o violão de lado e pegava um caderno e uma caneta.


	3. Chapter 3

**# Jack POV#**

As palavras começaram a fluir naturalmente, como se tivessem vida própria.

When you love someone so deeply _(Quando você ama alguém tão profundamente)_

They become your life _(Eles se tornam parte de sua vida)_

It's easy to succumb to overwhelming fears inside _(E é fácil sucumbir a medos opressivos internos)_

Blindley I imagined _(Cegamente eu imaginei)_

I could keep you under glass (Que poderia te manter dentro de um vidro)

Now I understand to hold you (Agora eu entendi que para ter você)

I must open up my hand (Eu preciso abrir minhas mãos)

And watch you rise (E ver você subir)

Larguei o caderno de lado e peguei meu violão, comecei a cantar e lagrimas se misturavam a minha voz, a melodia. Podia sentir meu coração bater no ritmo da musica era como se fizesse parte dela. Imaginava o rosto de Jacob enquanto cantava seu rosto incrivelmente perfeito, seus olhos castanhos que pareciam ter o poder de ver minha alma.

Spread your wings and prepare to fly _(Abra suas asas e prepare-se para voar)_

For you have become a butterfly _(Porque você se tornou uma borboleta)_

Fly abandonedley into the sun _(Oh, voe livremente rumo ao sol)_

If you should return to me _(Se você voltar para mim,)_

We truly were meant to be _(Nós verdadeiramente éramos para ser)_

So spread your wings and fly _(Então abra suas asas e voe)_

Butterfly _(Borboleta)_

Como uma musica pode dizer tanto, meus sentimentos, meus medos...

Quase podia sentir Jacob ao meu lado agora, era uma sensação estranha como estivesse sendo observada.

Abri os olhos vagarosamente, sem parar a canção, e vi minha mãe me olhando da porta sorrindo, sorri pra ela.

I have learned that beauty _(Eu aprendi que a beleza)_

Has to flourish in the light _(Tem que florescer na luz.)_

Wild horses ride unbridled _(Cavalos selvagens devem correr livres)_

Or their spirit dies _(Ou seus espíritos morrem.)_

You have given me the courage _ (Você deu-me a coragem)_

To be all that I can _(Para ser tudo aquilo que eu sempre quis)_

And truly feel your heart will _(E sinceramente eu sinto que o seu coração irá)_

Lead you back to me when you're _ (Conduzí-lo de volta para mim quando você)_

Ready to land _ (Estiver pronto para pousar)_

A visão da minha janela era linda, o céu completamente negro com a lua branca em seu ápice, parecia uma pintura feita por um dos melhores pintores de todos os tempos, parecia magia.

Spread your wings and prepare to fly _(Abra suas asas e prepare-se para voar)_

For you have become a butterfly _(Porque você se tornou uma borboleta)_

Fly abandonedley into the sun _(Oh, voe livremente rumo ao sol)_

If you should return to me _(Se você voltar para mim,)_

We truly were meant to be _(Nós verdadeiramente éramos para ser)_

So spread your wings and fly _(Então abra suas asas e voe)_

Butterfly _(Borboleta)_

O peito está cheio de muitas coisas para dizer-te. Há momentos em que me parece que o idioma não é nada. Sentia-me exatamente assim.

I can't pretend these tears _(Eu não posso fingir que estas lágrimas)_

Aren't overflowing steadily _(não estão caindo sem parar)_

I can't prevent this hurt from _(Eu não posso evitar essa dor)_

Almost overtaking me _(Que está me consumindo)_

But I will stand and say goodbye _(Mas eu suportarei e direi adeus)_

For you'll never be mine _ (Porque você nunca será meu)_

Unitl you know the way it feels to fly_ (Até que você aprenda a voar)_

Deixei os últimos acordes ecoarem no ar, coloquei meu violão no chão e me levantei. Minha mãe já não estava encostada na minha porta, peguei minhas roupas e fui tomar uma banho. Enquanto a água escorria pelo meu corpo de olhos fechado, mil coisas se passavam a minha mente, como um garoto que conheci hoje podia mudar tanto em mim?

Sai do banheiro e fui me deitar, teria mil e uma coisas para organizar amanha para a festa de sexta afinal hoje era quarta.


End file.
